


In The Family Way, the Unauthorized and Pornographic Sequel.

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bad Sex, Comment Fic, Deliberate Badfic, F/M, WTF, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru's mother and Jaken have a lot of reasons for their love that have nothing to do with Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Family Way, the Unauthorized and Pornographic Sequel.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Family Way](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9380) by Manonlechat. 



> Spontaneous commentfic in response to Manonlechat's drabble.

__Oh, was Sesshoumaru ever mistaken if he thought this was about_ him _.__

__She towered above him in her full youkai glory, and Jaken, thanks to his amphibious nature, was able to dive completely inside her. There, wriggling deep within her, he could stimulate her in ways she had never dreamed, touching her as no lover had touched her before.__

__Jaken breathed her wild musk through his porous skin, drowning in carnal delight. In those moments, his queen was his entire world, his air and his earth, and when she came, the contractions all around made him orgasm not merely with his small organ, but with his entire body, every inch of skin alive and aware of her warm undulating slickness around him.__


End file.
